It's The Small Things
by TheAmazingLT
Summary: All she wanted to do was kiss him, like she saw people do in romantic movies, but this was Goku, she had to remind herself, and her pure innocent Goku probably thought a kiss was something to eat. 5-part series speculating on the first few weeks of Goku and Chi-Chi's marriage
1. Chapter 1

**First of all,I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the characters I will be using. If I did, I'd have a private yacht. I do not have a private yacht.**

 **Hey there, so this is my first Dragon Ball fanfiction** **! I just recently got into the show again after watching it as a kid; and for some reason Goku and Chi-Chi's relationship interests me prompting me to do some speculating and ultimately coming up with this.** **This will be a five-shot or less giving a glimpse into what I think the first few weeks of their marriage was like, in my humble opinion.**

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Really the Smallest Things That Can Make You Happy in Your Life

Chi-Chi's arms were tightly secured around Goku's waist, her cheek pressed against his warm back. Gentle waves of comforting heat radiate through the thin material of his shirt, gifting her with warmth that could rival the cold of the wind gushing over her skin as they flew through the sky on Nimbus. She could not help but close her eyes as she relished in the warmth and in the aura of strength yet tenderness of his presence.

Her mind traveled back to their wedding and the reception they had just left, prompting a smile to erupt over her features. She was truly happy; Goku made her deliriously happy. Yes, there were a few minutes prior to making her way down the aisle, Chi-Chi feared she was making a mistake by leaving her birthright to the crown and marrying a man she fell in love with when she was just a child…or well, less of a child then what she was now. However, if there is one thing Chi-Chi was, it was determined; how many other women would train in the art of combat and the discipline it demanded, to keep the attention of one man?

With sheer determination as her power source, she glided down the aisle with a grace one could only be born with, not something learned, her chin proudly in the air and her body straight and proud. She could see the small tears threatening to burst forth from her fathers eyes threatening to drown her in their emotion and prompting hers to follow. She moved her gaze from him to Goku, who was too busy fiddling with his tie to notice she had made her grand entrance. Before she could sigh, and insecurity could wrap itself around her heart to deflate her determination, Goku looked up as if he could feel her gaze on him; the look he gave stole all breath from her lungs. His gaze was filled with warmth, kindness and care that reminded her of her mother.

Chi-Chi did not know her mother, as the women had died before Chi-Chi could form her first words, but there were photos and paintings of the queen scattered across the kingdom; in each her mother's eyes were filled with such affection, it seemed to transcend time and space by enrapturing one the second they found your eyes. Her father had told her many stories about the only woman, besides her naturally, he has ever loved; in each of them she was as brave as her husband and as gentle as the summer breeze yet powerful as lightening in a bottle. She found herself blinking numerously to rid herself of the tears best she could. Maybe that was why Goku captured her heart, because he reminded her of the image of her mother she constructed in her mind. He was something so familiar to her, yet so far at the same time; an enigma she sought to understand. But regardless of the reason behind her feelings for Goku, she knew what she felt for him was true.

Minutes later she and Goku were official married, but rather than sealing their union with a kiss, Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug causing the man to blush and rub his finger under his nose. She and Goku had never kissed each other or anybody else for that matter, hence even if she wanted to press her lips against his as she had seen people on television do when they were in love, the sheer embarrassment of sharing something so intimate for the first in front of her father would make her faint.

After the wedding reception and Goku eating five times his weight in food the couple decided to make their exit to the home her father had given them as a wedding gift. Neither of them was tired; Goku fueled by all the food he had consumed and Chi-Chi by the pure excitement of wedding day bliss, so they rather decided to fly to the river near their home.

"Look, Chi-Chi," Goku's excited voice exclaimed demanding her eyes flutter open.

She straightened her back, nearly lifting herself up from the cloud to look over Goku's shoulder to find the newest source of interest to him. Resting her chin on the material stretched over his shoulder, his suit jacket and tie having gotten lost some time during the reception, she allowed the beauty of the picture in front of her to paint itself unto her subconscious to relive some day in the future.

There were hundreds of fireflies, some flying against the canvas of a dark night illuminated by the presence of a full moon, others dancing over the surface of the water.

"Oh, Goku, isn't it just beautiful?" She sighed.

"Yeah."

Goku flew them to a high sturdy branch to sit on and enjoy the sight and the calming sound of rushing water around them. Goku wiggled his way out of Chi-Chi's hold so he could jump off the cloud. Withholding a disappointed sigh, Chi-Chi followed his league so he could send the cloud away; it was not as if he needed it anyway as he could fly.

She made herself comfortable next to him on the tree trunk, kicking her legs back and forth as she stared at the flowing river below their feet. They sat in a comfortable silence each thinking of about the day that had passed; Goku still tried to wrap his mind around what it meant to be married, especially after all the winks Master Roshi had given him with his enthusiastic 'bow-chicka-wow-wow' song accompanied by a smirk stretched over his thin lips.

The cool night air sweeping over her skin elicited an involuntary shiver from her lips as small bumps of flesh erupted under her skin.

"Are you cold, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked. Before she could respond that it was just an involuntary shiver the man pulled the wrinkled dress shirt from his body, leaving him only in a white vest. "Here you go?"

There was no need for the shirt, as the act alone warmed her bones. She took the shirt from him to wrap around her shoulders. Immediately Goku's scent overwhelmed, causing her face to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Thank you, Goku."

She pulled her knees to her chest, so her legs could also hide from the gentle breeze, under her wedding dress. "Won't you be cold though?"

He smiled at her that smile that never ceased to take her breath away.

"I'm not cold," he explains kicking his legs back and forth.

She wants to reach out and touch hold his hand, but for a second, she falters thinking back to all the times she initiated contact with him only to have him pull away minutes later. An encouraging voice reminding her that he is just not used to the gentle touch of a woman was all she needed to ignore her bashfulness and take his warm hand in hers.

The heat in her face now travelled to the rest of her body; not just because of the gently pulse of his large thumb drumming against her knuckle, but rather at the thought of her referring to herself as a woman and the implications of being a woman. Yes, she was 18 years old, but Chi-Chi had no experience when it came to the art of seduction. She knew the innocent love she had for Goku was pure and true, but the ladies who worked in the castle said that it was the physical expression of love that was the real treat in marriage.

Just thinking about it made Chi-Chi's body temperature rise another degree; Chi-Chi was academically familiar with …copulation, however the thought of her and Goku in such a intimate position was too much for her mind and heart to bare; just the thought of Goku inserting his p-

"Hey, Chi-Chi, are you okay?" Goku ask sensing the embarrassment emitting from her small lean body.

"Yeah!" she said a bit too loud and too fast to be shrugged off, thankful that his voice interrupted the thoughts that both repelled and fascinated her simultaneously.

His eyebrows crease, making him look so innocent all lustful thoughts evaporated from her mind immediately "You sure? You're not getting sick, right?" he asked touching her forehead with the back of his hand.

She smiles at him gently, her heart about ready to combust with joy. "I'm fine, Goku, I was just lost in thought…I was thinking about how pretty it is tonight."

She moved her gaze back to the dancing lights that could rival the stars peppering the heavens.

"It really is pretty," Goku said choosing to do the same. "You look pretty, too."

It was the sincerity in his voice that caused her head to whip to the side. Her Goku never said something just for the sake of sparing her feelings. Whatever left his mouth was his truth, so even though she felt she looked a mess with tendrils of hair tickling her face as they obeyed the commands of the gentle breeze and clothed in a shirt that hung around her like a blanket, to him she was beautiful. He was not trying to be polite like the servants of her father's castle, nor was saying it out of a sense of duty in an attempt to bolster a healthy self-image in her as her father did. No, Goku was purely speaking his truth; as if it was a known fact, such as the sun shinning in the day.

Overcome, she threw her arms around his body pressing herself deeper into his rigid and surprised body. As she was about to unchain her fingers that were weaved together behind his back, she felt Goku's tense body loosen- the hills and valleys of muscles, hiding underneath a layer of stretched skin were enjoying the warmth and presence of her body as she was enjoying his. To her utter surprise and delight, the man wrapped two strong arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. This was the first time that he has ever reciprocated contact with her; he would either uncomfortably shrug her off, or he would allow her to have her way, but never had he held her so tenderly against his body.

"This is nice, what do you call it?"

She had numerously pull his body into hers over the past few weeks, so tight it would crush the ribs of a normal person. But this felt different; this was gently. It was not as if she was trying to hold him in one place, rather she was thanking him and gifting him comfort.

Honestly Chi-Chi should have been less surprised by the question; the man was raised in the woods and lived alone after the death of his grandfather, his friends were all fighters, so she did not expect them to share long sentimental hugs after matches. But, the fact that Goku did not know what a hug was left her speechless and confused; if she should laugh at the innocence or cry that a person could be derived of such intimate human touch for most of their life. Even without a mother, Chi-Chi's father lavished her with enough affection and hugs to make up for the lack of a maternal figure in her life.

"It's a hug, Goku," she mumbled against the material of his chest.

"I think I like hugs now, Chi-Chi," he said causing his chest to vibrate against her lips.

He liked this a lot; he linked her arms firmly yet gently hold him, while her thumbs made little circles on his back. He liked how warm her small body was and how she smelled like berries and flowers.

She just smiled with her eyes closed, choosing to listen to the sound of his gentle heartbeat that met her ears like a victory song. He liked being touched by her! And he wanted to touch her back! She did not need martial arts tournament medals to feel the rush of victory; being in his arm was a victory and privilege worth more than a piece of gold.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **-Lala**


	2. Chapter 2- Kisses

Chapter 2: Kisses Are Really Nice

* * *

It was a lovely afternoon out; the midday sun happily shone above them, so bright even the clouds opted to avoid its brightness for a day deciding rather to leave the sky clear and cloudless. Her husband of a little under a week splashed around in the water to cool down a few metres away from where she was comfortably reading a book. Her pale skin soaked up the gentle warm rays of the sun as a whisper of a breeze danced over her body.

So, caught up in the imagery of the words she was reading, a story she had read numerous times before yet it never failed to capture her imagination every time, she was oblivious to the source of a dark shadow. With her eyes still glued to the book her mind quickly deduced that it was most likely Goku standing over her; that is until a large wave crashed over her soaking her to the bone and leaving her momentarily stunned.

"Come have fun with me, Chi-Chi." Goku's cheerful voice said as stood in the now waist-deep water.

The glare she sent his way crashed over him like a tidal wave wiping away all cheer and leaving raw fear in its place. He tried coaxing a laugh out of her with his own as he rubbed the back of his head, but the women still had murder written in eyes. Just as his tongue twisted in his mouth, attempting to construct an apology, a smirk painted itself over her lips, accompanied by devious mirth dancing in her dark irises. There was something about that look that excited yet unnerved him simultaneously; making his belly fill with warmth and flutter. Attempting to escape her unnerving glare, Goku disappeared underneath the water.

Still on land Chi-Chi disregarded the ruined book tossing it to the side; if she did not have a spare copy at her father's she might have mourned its loss. With revenge on her mind she stripped from her clothes leaving her only in her underwear and the white vest she wore under her clothes; if not for the fact that he had seen her wearing even less as a child, she would have been embarrassed. Even to this day she cannot fathom why she wore a bikini as a child, or why her father even permitted it. Also she would have been embarrassed if the man she was undressing in front of was not Goku; but this was Goku she reminded herself, this was her Goku who never had a impure thought cross that naïve little mind of his.

She jumped into the plunge pool at the mouth of the small waterfall before commencing her search for Goku in the water, so she could unleash her attack on the man; a malicious smirk still rooted on her face. Lucky for her the need for air finally became to great for Goku to ignore forcing the man to the surface a few meters away from her. Chi-Chi took the opportunity to send a flood of water his way causing the man to laugh before disappearing under the water again. Chi-Chi swam in circles looking for him until he popped up behind her to splash the back of her head.

The two continued their playful fight in the water; their competitive natures taking over to see who would win the small water war between them. After a while however, Chi-Chi raised a white flag and called for a truce so she could catch her breath.

"You know that means I won, right?"

Chi-Chi smiled. She would give him this win but the next time it would not be that easy.

Wanting to rest her body for a bit and absorb the gentle rays of the sun, the woman stretched out her arms on either side of her body as she leaned back and became weightless, the back of her head and the back of body was submerged in the water whilst her stomach and chest were being warmed by the daystar in the sky. Allowing all tension to leave her body she closed her eyes as she floated, allowing the water to carry her.

"Chi-Chi, please teach me to float too."

She could not refuse him. "Yeah, sure," she said with her eyes still closed, before pushing her legs down the water again and kicking them back and forth to remain upright. "Let's swim to shallow water."

Of course, they made it a race to see who got there first-; naturally, he won. Even if she were faster than him, she would still allow him to win, she realized. The smallest victories excited him; so she would give him all the victories in the world just hear him laugh that victorious, but good-natured laugh of his; it was easily becoming her favourite song.

Once in shallower water and their feet planted on soft smooth pebbles did their height difference become apparent again causing the woman to look up to him. She told him to lower himself in the water with his back facing her she pressed her palms under his shoulders pulling him closer to her body.

"Lay back and relax your body," she said in response to the rigidity in his body. He laid back allowing her to keep him afloat, but the woman could still feel tension hardening his muscles. "You're too tense, Goku," the woman complained.

He gave a small laugh looking up at her through his dark long lashes. "Sorry, Chi-Chi, I'll try to relax a bit," his body remained tense however, afraid that she would drop him and allow him to sink; it was the natural response of any human.

"Goku," she starts gently caressing his name to soothe his senses "you have to trust me. You can trust me and lean on me; I'll keep you up for as long as you need me to." She promised him by keeping her gaze glued to him.

The faint tremor in his chest demanded he place his hand on his wild beating heart; a sensation he had never experienced before. It felt good. Her promise held more weight that either he or she could understand in that moment, yet still it made him feel as light as air. She was promising to carry his burden. He had friends, friends whom he cared for deeply, and who he trusted with his life- like Krillin. But, Chi-Chi, was promising to remain by his side no matter what happened, she promised to guard his wild heart that was being filled to the brim with an emotion he was not familiar with. The workings of his heart was still such a mystery to him, yet he chose not to question it for it had not failed him yet.

The smile he gave her this time, was small, almost timid unlike the boisterous brightness his smile always carried. He took a deep breath as his eyes fluttered shut. As if breathing in the serenity of the summer's day, his body immediately rested into her strong grasp. He felt her carrying him on the shallow water, her fingers gently tickling his skin. They continued in silence; the only sound filling the air was that of the waterfall and chirping birds resting in the trees.

The warmth of the sun on his chest was making him sleepy; a fact he made Chi-Chi aware of. All he wanted was to eat a snack before taking a long afternoon nap. He received no response however, causing him to open his eyes expecting to gaze upon Chi-Chi's face, but all he saw was the blue sky. Realization dawned on him that he could no longer feel her fingertips on his back, but just the rippling water. The excitement at announcing that he was floating, caused him to crane his neck to find her, simultaneously causing strain on the rest of his muscles causing him to sink.

He swam back up to the surface forcing the water that flood into his mouth and airway, out of his body.

"Are you okay!" she called from a substantial distance away from him. "You did a good job… well for those few minutes you were on water."

"Gee, thanks," he replied after the tickling sensation left his throat. He swam over to where she was standing in knee-deep water.

Once ashore, Chi-Chi could not help but notice how he resembled an ethereal being at the moment as the sun glossed over every droplet of water resting his chest and arms to make it appear as if his body was glowing. It caused a deep blush to paint itself over her pale face as he made his way closer to her. She bit her lip savouring, the beauty in front of her.

She could not resist wrapping her fingers around his hand once he was close enough to touch. He rewarded her with a grin, so big it caused his nose to wrinkle making him look so cute it caused her heart to flutter and threaten to burst forth out of her chest. Breathing in courage, Chi-Chi pressed her free palm to his cheek to guide his face on a path towards her face. Rather than pressing her lips to his cheek as she had done many times before, she touched the drops of water on his lips with her warm mouth.

Chi-Chi was sure that in those 3 seconds their lips met she was in paradise; loss in bliss. Her fluttering heart was now hammering flooding her whole body with warmth and alerting every nerve spread through her body. With her eyes closed, she rested her forehead against his. His hot breath caresses her parted lips like a whisper. Much to her surprise, and utter delight, the man initiated their second kiss. That was all invitation she needed to unwrap her fingers from his hands only to press it to his free cheek. With tight-lipped grin she kissed him again pressing every inch of her cold wet body against his. Once the kiss ended she gazed into his dazzling black eyes; the light in them could rival the sun.

"Goku, I love you," she whispered afraid that if she spoke too loudly, the fragile intimacy engulfing them would shatter.

He gave her that charming smile that cluttered her mind and could make her forget her own name at times.

"Chi-Chi, I have something to tell you," he says slowly, his chest vibrating against hers as he spoke.

With anticipation flooding her nervous system, her legs threatened to give in beneath her, as she waited for him to confess the same.

"Chi…."

Hear heart stopped beating not daring to make a sound which could potentially hinder her from hearing the words she has longed for so long.

"…I'm hungry. Can we go back home for snacks?"

Paralysis soaked through her bones granting her only permission to blink in bewilderment accompanied by a slow fire flowing through the veins charted beneath her skin.

"What?" she chokes out.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really hungry, can I have a snack?" He repeats.

She let go of his face, as furry settled on her features.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS EXACT MOMENT RIGHT HERE WAS THE APT TIME TO LET ME KNOW YOU'RE HUNGRY! I GET IT YOU GREW UP IN THE WOODS, BUT WHAT THE HECK?" She spewed out at the man who was now recoiling away from her in fear. "WE ATE TWO HOURS AGO, GOKU, TWO HOURS AGO! YOU KNOW WHAT…" She threw her hands in the air in surrender. "…FINE, LET'S GO BACK HOME, SO I CAN MAKE YOU FOOD! THAT'S ALL I SEEM TO BE GOOD FOR. MAYBE IF I LOOKED LIKE FOOD YOU'D ACTUALLY SAY IT BACK TO ME."

The women stormed away from the man to where she left her clothes.

"Auw, Chi-Chi, don't be like that. What did I do wrong?"

The only response he received was a glare so cold it froze his motor functions for a second. She turned around on her heels to continue her mission towards her clothes only to find them gone; probably stolen by an animal.

Chi-Chi gave an annoyed sigh which quickly died on her lips when she felt his large hand covering her wrist.

"Chi-Chi, I'm really sorry if I said something wrong," he said slowly.

All Chi-Chi could do was look at him; she could never stay mad at that confused adorable face for too long. But she would love to hear him whisper 'I love you' in her ears, but alas today was not the day.

"An animal stole my clothes," Chi-Chi said choosing to change the topic to push her disappointment to the side. The idea of walking back to their home in only her underwear and a wet white shirt did not seem appealing; for she would die of embarrassment in the unlikely case a stranger found them along the way. Also, she was getting a little cold.

"You can wear my shirt," he proposed cheerily before letting go of her to run over to where his dry clothes and towel laid scattered in the distance before returning.

Luckily for the woman Goku chose not to wear his weighted clothes but rather he opted for normal clothing. After drying herself best she could she demanded he turn around, so she could strip out of her wet shirt. They might me a married couple but the physical familiarity and comfortability between lovers that came with intimacy had not yet developed between them.

She pulled his shirt over her head letting the shirt hang on her body like a dress. She granted him permission to turn around and gather the rest of their things so they could trek their way back home in comfortable silence.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku's voice broke through the silence as they started walking back home.

"Hmm?" she said keeping her eyes on the path in front of her.

"That thing we did; when you put your lips on mine what do you call it?"

This caused her to stop dead in her tracks and look at him.

"It's a kiss, Goku."

He nodded with reflection shading his features, yet he said nothing. Chi-Chi, guessing he had nothing more to say, continued walking in silence.

"I like kisses now too."

A blush that mirrored his, dusted over her cheeks as she took his hand in hers.

"I like kisses too, Goku."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **-Lala**


	3. Chapter 3- Heart

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome and your reviews mean the world to me; it's nice knowing people actually like what you're writing** 😊.

* * *

It was lovely summer night; the full moon lit up the dark night bathing the earth in its faint white glow. Two young lovers lay on a blanket gazing at the flickering stars scattered across the dark veil above them. With her fingers wrapped around his hand Chi-Chi guided Goku's erect index finger in the air, following the patterns in the stars; teaching him the name of constellations as she did.

"That's called Leo; see, because it looks like a lion."

"Babe, I don't see it," he complained childishly.

She could not help but blush at the pet name Goku had learned while they were watching some coma-inducing, testosterone filled action movie a few nights ago. The man now referred to her as either 'babe' or 'honey'. Chi-Chi had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, therefore she had missed the exact scenes which had expanded Goku's vocabulary so. Thus her heart nearly stopped when she was greeted by the intimate word the next morning, leaving. She could not help but admit how delicious those words sounded leaving his mouth; he had said it so sensually yet innocently.

"That's the body," she explained repeating the pattern as she followed the flickering dots in the heavens, "…and that's his head."

"…"

"Do you see it now?"

"Nope."

Realizing that there was no hope, in teaching and expecting him to actually memorize the name of the constellation, she chose to change the subject. She rested their linked hands on her belly while her thumb drew little circles on the back of his hand.

"I like looking at the stars, Papa and I used to do this all the time when I was a child; he would tell me the story of each constellation. He said my Mama loved astronomy, so I guess since I don't really know her well, this is the only way I can feel close to her." Chi-Chi released a sigh before tilting her head to the side to look at her husband. Feeling her eyes on him he did the same; their noses were now only inches apart now. "It's weird, huh, loving a person I'll never get to know?"

He shrugged. "There's a lot of things about me that are weird to other people, I guess. But that's what makes me who I am, so I don't think it's weird, Chi-Chi. Loving someone who isn't always there is harder than loving someone who is, like how I love my Grandpa, but it doesn't mean its wrong. Everybody handles things differently, so if you love your mom and the only way you can be close to her is by watching the stars then it's fine. You're not wrong for being different."

She was about to cry. She swore if she even dared to open her mouth her wails would echo through the quiet night. _He accepted her_. He might not have confessed it, but Chi-Chi had a gift of deciphering the deeper meaning behind his words to discover their true message. She had never met a person who seemed so naïve, so oblivious, yet so wise.

She closed her eyes resting her forehead against his, just so she could breathe him in; he smelled like soap. She filled her senses with him, allowing him to intoxicate her. He did not know it, but he was addicting. Every small gesture, every kind word, she held onto just to replay continually in her mind when she was alone.

She released a low painful giggle, the heaviness in her throat continued its mission of trying its best to suffocate her, while Goku stroked her small nose with his. As the weeks went by Goku had grown more accustomed to touching her; his fingers reached of her hand on numerous times during the day, he even cuddled with her, and when he was feeling particularly bold he would bashfully press his lips to hers for a few seconds. But she seemed to notice that for some reason his favourite display of affection was resting his forehead against hers and rubbing their noses together.

She never asked why, because just having him close was a luxury she did not dare let go to waste. There was something just so 'Goku' about it; it was so pure and gentle. Kissing was nice; heck kissing him was all she thought about as they lied next to each other in bed at night. Their minds touching took intimacy to a whole new level for in those moments only they existed. It was as if their psyches were connecting in a language existing of pure silence and emotion, not allowing for it to be deciphered. It moved beyond the constraints of a human body with its wants and desires, to a realm that neither of them could explain or understand but rather it could only be felt.

She pressed into him, needing to be closer, needing him to fill her with more of this mind-numbing, indescribable moment they were sharing.

 _Was this normal? Was sharing yourself in such a way a daily occurrence?_

Chi-Chi knew that this moment, right here; it would ruin her for the rest of her life. She would never be able to let him go. She knew that no other man, no matter how intelligent, no matter how handsome, would ever hold her attention like her Goku.

"Chi-Chi," his voice breaks through the darkness

"Hmm?" she hummed with her eyes still closed, her thumb still rubbing circles on his hot skin. She wanted him to stop speaking so she could ride this wave for a little longer.

"I don't really understand this feeling, but you make my heart feel… different; but it's a good kind of different, you know. I can't really explain it. It's like I think about you and my heart starts beating erratically. I hold your hand my face turns all warm. I can't explain it."

He pressed her hand against his chest, hoping that if she could feel the gentle tremor of heart she could explain to him what was happening to him. He had never felt anything so strange, for any person before.

"Goku, "she gasped finally opening her eyes to see the frown written on his features. "Are you telling me you love me?"

"No."

He loved his grandpa and he loved his friends, but he never felt for them what he felt for Chi-Chi. Thus, he could not use the word 'love' to describe this sensation since it did not feel the same.

The reflective look on his face turned into frown. She did not understand. _How was he going to make her understand what he meant when he did not even comprehend what was going on_?

"I don't like you the same way that I love my Grandpa, Krillin or Bulma, " he tries to explain best he can. "They don't make me feel this way."

"Oh honey," Chi-Chi sighed as she brought her free hand to his cheek. "There's different types of love, Goku. Not all love is the same; you can love people in different ways. Like I love Papa, but I also love you, but not in the same way."

"Oh."

He then pulls away, so she could see a beautiful smile growing on his lips.

"Well, then I guess I love you," he stated casually.

It stated as a giggle before becoming a laugh which bursted forth from her lips like an erupting volcano, accompanied with tears of joy and relief that this relationship was not one-sided as she feared. _He loved her. He actually loved her_. She could not stop crying; her body trembling as all the frustration and fear of these past few weeks finally rose to the surface seeking cathartic relief.

"Chi-Chi, did I say something wrong?" He asks, his voice becoming more frantic with each word he speaks. He hated seeing Chi-Chi cry; he could take the shouting and the anger but seeing her cry broke his heart.

"Hush, Goku," she commanded crashing her lips to his and kissing him deeply.

At first he was taken aback as she was still crying, but then he felt her smile granting him permission to relax into her. He feels her tongue waltzing over his lips. _This was new._ All there kisses thus far were short and chaste, thus he could not understand what she was doing for it did not resemble any of their previous intimate interactions. He parted his lips, ready ask her what she was doing but her sneaky tongue took it as permission to slip into his mouth. The words on his tongue disappeared the second her tongue swept over his taste buds.

Goku was not sure what she was doing, but he liked it a lot. He allowed her to teach him what to do before returning the kiss and taking lead; he was a quick learner. She however fought him for dominance playfully but soon she relented with a grin pulling at the sides of mouth. His free hand firmly rested on her hip pulling her closer, while her fingers clenched raven hair in their hold.

The need for air became to great to ignore, forcing them apart. Goku groaned, annoyed that their biology would dare to interfere in this discovery. Chi-Chi, unaccustomed to the sound felt heat rise to her cheeks as impure desires, which she could not fully understand or explain, crossed her mind.

"Chi-Chi…"

She took a big gulp of air, feeding her deprived lungs, before asking, "What?"

"I _really_ like that. We should do that again real soon, babe."

Chi-Chi giggled, lifting her neck she pressed a kiss on his nose causing him to pull the cutest blushing face she had ever seen. She was grateful for the full moon and the dim outdoor light from their home a few meters away, gifting her the privilege to see his beautiful face.

"Oh Goku, I'd love to."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed**

 **-Lala**


	4. Chapter 4-Desires

**Chapter 4- Desires**

 **This chapter will reference some sexual content, but it will not be explicit, so just bear in mind the 'T' rating. I won't even lie, this is out of my comfort zone, so this was quite challenging to write but I did the best I could and I hope you like it.**

 **Also thank you to the two amazing people who reviewed the previous chapter** **.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball does not belong to me.**

* * *

A lone figure sat in the dim lit room, crossed-legged on their bed in only a towel wrapped around her body. She groaned in annoyance before falling back on the bed with a loud huff, her wet hair sprawling around her like a raven halo. She brought her hands up to her face as frustration coursed through her veins. She wanted to do this tonight; Chi-Chi craved physical intimacy with her husband, she wanted to be one with him. She had spent the whole week hyping herself up for this night; planning how she would approach this.

The desire grew stronger every day, especially since they shared their first kiss a few weeks ago, Goku had become a magician with that beautiful mouth of his, leaving her breathless and glowing after every kiss. At night they come so close; sharing passionate kisses that would somehow lead to him hovering on top of her kissing her deeply. But whenever Chi-Chi started feeling her heart hammer against his chest, every time her blood boiled with excitement …he would stop. He would roll over to his side of the bed and happily wish her good night before turning his back towards her.

Tonight, she promised herself, would be the night that they fulfill this flirtation they had going on with physical intimacy. She started off strong and determined by preparing for the night's events by taking a shower, while he took a bath outside in the barrel, she made sure to use soap that smelled off roses, because she knew he liked the smell of fresh spring flowers. She even made sure to use rose essential oil to soften her skin, so each nerve could be sensitive to his touch; and to fill his senses with desire. But then she entered their bedroom only to be hit with a wave of uncertainty, effectively dismantling her plan of seduction. She already had him emotionally in ways no other person ever had or ever will, now she wanted to have him physically too. But insecure thoughts would come crashing through her resolve like a wrecking ball.

 _What if she did something wrong? What if it hurts? What if he doesn't like it?_

She slid her hands down her face looking up at the ceiling, hoping to find some miraculous sort of encouragement there. There was none. She rolled off the bed deciding to rather get dressed and try again tomorrow. Mid-step, towards the drawer, Goku entered the room dressed only in only his boxers to find his wife wet and semi-naked.

"Oh sorry, Chi-Chi," he apologized turning on the balls of his feet ready to leave the room, so she could get dressed. Chi-Chi's voice stopped him.

The woman did not really understand the reason for calling his name; she had already decided to drop it, but seeing him, bathed under the dim light of a nearby lamp, made her call out his name.

He stared at her with inquisitive but confused eyes as she took tentative steps towards him, her fist clutching a white ball of cotton to her chest attempting to keep her towel from slipping off and leaving her exposed. Chi-Chi took his warm large hands in hers studying the deep hue the light shaded it. She did not really understand her actions, but she felt the need to touch him, even if they did not end up making love tonight, she just wanted to hold his large hand in hers and feel his gentle skin brush against hers.

He gave her a small smile, his eyes are still clouded with confusion trying his nest to comprehend the sudden change in the air. That smile was like a burst of courage to Chi-Chi, encouraging her to fulfill the goal she had set for them tonight, she led him to the edge of bed.

"Chi-Chi, what are you doing?"

Goku was really confused now; _wasn't she going to get dressed_? He had realized quite early that people were not as unbothered as he was by nudity in his youth, therefore he could not understand why Chi-Chi, a woman who seemed to be the poster child of modesty, wanted him to sit on the bed while she was not dressed yet. Chi-Chi let go of his hand only to place her palms to his shoulders and press him down to sit down. He waited for a reply to his question, but none came.

She bit her lip, her hands still resting on his shoulders as she climbed on the bed, resting her knees together between his spread legs. From this new vantage point, he could appreciate her beauty; her raven tresses spilled over her left shoulder like a water fall, her milky skin was painted shades of gentle orange light from the lamp. Her features were so delicate; from her small nose and high cheek bones, to her long neck that dipped into her collar bone.

He looked back at her face again, after the momentary distraction washed off, to find tears running down her cheeks.

"Chi-Chi?"

He was even more confused and worried now; he slowly started realizing during their weeks together as a married couple, Chi-Chi was temperamental, but this was something brand new to him. Usually her mood shifted between annoyed one second and sweet the next, but crying was never part of her daily emotional cycle.

The deflated woman wrapped her arms around Goku's shoulders, burying her face into the crook of his neck as pesky tears fell from her eyes. She was…scared. Chi-Chi was rarely hesitant, even if she was afraid she was still bold in all her endeavors. But the had no idea what to do or how to approach this; the mental check list she had for herself tonight had long been erased from memory.

"Chi-Chi, please tell me what's wrong? What can I do?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do," she mumbled against his hot flesh.

He instantly perks up. "Maybe I can help?"

It took all the will power in the world to stop Chi-Chi from snorting into his throat. Goku knew even less than she did about this; it would be like the blind leading the blind.

"You won't be able to; you just don't get it," she mumbled, the words dancing over his skin.

"How about you tell me, and we figure this out together then?" He asked hopefully.

The woman pulled away to look up at him, but still kept her hands on his shoulders. Maybe he was right. Chi-Chi, like taking control of situations, it was in her nature, but maybe that is why she put so much stress on herself because she felt all the responsibility lied on her to teach him.

"I-I-I want to be with you…I want to-to make love," she whispered keeping his gaze, her face turning a deep shade of red

"What do you mean?"

She unwrapped the towel, throwing it on the floor next to them, leaving her not only physically but also emotionally exposed. Goku's eyes grew twice their size whilst a deep blush swept over his cheeks.

"Chi-"

She stopped him from finishing her name by pressing her lips to his, kissing him deeply and gently. She could not use words to explain to him, but what she could do was show him, regardless of her galloping heart and trembling fingers. She felt the tips of his fingers shyly tiptoeing over her hips before retracting away, wanting to touch her but also being afraid to.

"It's fine, Goku, you can touch me," she whispered against his hot mouth, granting him permission to explore her unchartered body.

One of his hands rested on her bare hip, whilst the fingers of the other hand were following the path of her spine. Though she shivered, she felt on fire, warmth coursed through not only her body but also her psyche. Chi-Chi's hand's delved into his hair, taming midnight between her fingers while he deepened their kiss. Waves of fire crashed on the shore of her lower belly; she pressed deeper into him wanting more of this unfamiliar ecstasy.

"Wha-"

She felt his desire for her pressing against her eliciting a moan, ultimately stopping him from finishing his sentence. Surprised by his body's reaction, he pressed his palms to her hips to push her away, but she stopped him by whispering against his lips.

"It's fine, Goku. I feel the same; I want you like that too."

She kissed him again, extinguishing any protest burning on his tongue. He obeyed kissing her back with the same intensity. He did not fully understand what was happening to his body but he knew that he liked it...

* * *

It was the weight on her full bladder that demanded she stir out of unconsciousness to find that the sun had not yet made its debut. She lied in the dark pinned underneath her husband who slept on his stomach, his tall muscular limbs sprawled across her and the bed; his right arm curled around her waist, his leg flung over her lower body protectively. His head rested on her shoulder allowing his gentle snores to sweep over her bare chest. She felt a dull sting pulsating through her arm on which he rested his head for the past few hours.

As uncomfortable as she was, Chi-Chi did not dare move choosing rather to relish in her husband's body, which was warm and covered in the afterglow of their love-making. Immediately she felt a blush making itself known on her face as she thought back to the awkwardness of their first touches. They both were so uncertain and afraid; she because she had waited for the moment so long and wanted it to be perfect, and he because he did not fully understand these new sensations coursing through his body. She repeatedly asked him if he was okay, and he, ever curious of new discoveries, would give her the go ahead as she taught him things she, herself, did not fully understand. Inexperienced hands glided across the hills and valleys of the human body eliciting shivers, giggles and moans.

The challenging part however was their physical joining together; it had hurt. Goku thinking he had done something wrong, when he saw the pained expression on her face, rolled off her at the speed of light only to end up face-first on the floor. After a lot of coaxing and Chi-Chi promising him that sometimes for good things to come one had to go through a little pain and discomfort, Goku hesitantly joined her on the bed again. He did not understand why she was allowing him to hurt her; yeah, the sensation felt nice to him, but he did not want it at the expense of hurting her. She however calmed his fears somewhat by kissing him deeply and explaining to him why it had hurt her but also promising him that it would get better later as Kaya, her lady-in-waiting, had told her. In all honesty however, it was more uncomfortable than painful.

They tried again with Goku repeatedly asking if she was okay, even after the discomfort subsided. She had noticed that though he might be naïve and a bit oblivious most of the time, even amid the growing ecstasy of bubbling passion, he was an attentive lover trying to make sure that she was okay. Each time she responded to his questions by kissing him, until her lips, needing oxygen to fan the flames of desire in her body, could only whimper. Needing more of her he rested his forehead against hers pouring some of his energy into her ki to accompany the bubbling lava boiling inside both of them…. until….it erupted from its core sending them both soaring into the volcanic ash cloud of their love.

Chi-Chi returned to the present at the request of her bladder which refused to be ignored. As much as she would love to just lie wrapped up in his arms, nature was a force to great to ignore.

"Goku," she said gently shaking him awake. "I need to get up."

The man stirred with a groan, tightening his hold on her waist he nuzzled into her neck ticking her chin.

"Buh, I-dohn-wanah-geh-uhp," he mumbles before drifting away again.

"Not you, I'm the one that wants to get up."

He replied by gifting her with a low snore as he returned to the land of sleep. She tugged on his black hair causing the man to yelp in pain.

"Ow, hon, why'd you do that?" He complained, keeping her caged beneath him.

"I need to use the bathroom, Goku, get off me."

Not wanting a repeat, he rolled off her. The woman quickly got off the bed to relieve herself. Once she returned to bed, Goku lazily flung his arm over her belly again. The full moon allowed her to see that beautiful lopsided grin of his before he gently kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hi," he said cutely.

"Hi," she responded with a grin of her own. She curled a few raven strands of his hair around her finger provoking a purr of approval from him.

"That thing we did last night…can we do it again?" He asked bashfully.

She bit her lip with a shy nod. Within a millisecond he crushed her body against him kissing her deeply.

Goku had to admit, he was really starting to like marriage more and more,

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed**

 **-Lala**


	5. Chapter 5- Family

**Chapter 5- Family**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball does not belong to me and I make no money off this.**

* * *

With a grin stretched across his lips, making his way back home after spending the day training with Mr. Popo, Goku glided through the air on Nimbus, enjoying the rushing wind cooling down his heated skin. The small home, he has been sharing with his wife of a little over four months now, came into view prompting his stomach to growl in anticipation. He was going to indulge in Chi-Chi's delicious food, take a bath and, maybe if Chi-Chi wanted to, they could do 'that thing' that felt _really_ good. The latter thought prompted a dark blush to crawl over his cheeks as his belly pulsated warmth.

Once closer to the ground, he jumped off the cloud before breaking into a sprint towards the home, excitement coursing through his veins. He burst into the kitchen, immediately an aromatic steam cloud embraced him as a greeting. He was greeted by the sight of his wife who paused her cooking so she could glance at the disturbance over her shoulder.

"Hi hon," he greets brightly, his trademark lopsided grin painted on his lips.

Rather than greeting him back her gaze traveled down his body; moving from his tattered clothes and the dried blood splattered across his skin before traveling to his dirty covered boots. During their short marriage thus far, Chi-Chi had quickly become accustomed to the sight, but that did not necessarily mean she liked it all.

"Goku, take off your shoes," she groaned before focusing her attention back on the food.

He knew Chi-Chi hated when he entered the home with dirty boots, but he always forgot that house rule- especially when he knew food was waiting for him.

"And take a bath while you're at it; I already filled the barrel with water for you," she added as an afterthought.

She failed to understand her husband's fondness for washing in the barrel, but she humored him anyway. However, she would have to get him to start bathing inside as autumn was slowly growing colder, carrying whispers of an approaching winter in its winds.

"Aw, Chi-Chi," he childishly whines with an accompanying pout. He had a program to follow; first eat then bath, and he really did not want that program disrupted.

"Goku," she warns.

Though she only said his name her tone made it apparent that this was a battle he already lost. He did not mind though; he liked letting her win as she always got a look of accomplishment on her pretty face as if she was enjoying her victory. It was her gently cheek kisses, afterwards as if to apologize for overreacting, that made him the real victor after every disagreement, not that he took most of what she said to heart anyway.

"Dinner won't be done in another half-an-hour, so you might as well clean yourself up while you wait," she adds, her tone shifting from a low growl to light and sweet in seconds.

With a dramatic childish sigh he leaves the kitchen to go outside and heat the water. Whilst he waited for the water to boil he quickly ran inside of the home, barefoot, to collect the articles needed for his bath. On his way back outside, he stopped in the kitchen momentarily distracted by his wife's beauty as she brought a spoon to her lips for a taste test. The setting sun bathed her in its gentle rays giving her an ethereal glow, loose raven tendrils swayed in the gentle breeze. As the weeks past by, he had started to realize that Chi-Chi was beautiful, her beauty however was natural and understated, like a work of art that only few have the privy of truly admiring.

Feeling his gaze on her back, the object of his attention, glanced over her shoulder, a confusing shading her features as she asks:

"What?"

He blushes, his index finger rubbing under his nose, which she just finds too adorable to put into words.

"Nothing," he mumbles before leaving the hot kitchen.

He quickly undressed before lowering himself into the boiling water, with a groan of delight erupting forth from his lips. Goku rolled his shoulders back, feeling the tightness in his upper body groan against his muscles. As miraculous as senzu beans were, they failed to rid one of the stiffness in one's muscles. Maybe if he helped Chi-Chi with the dishes tonight she could give a-a, what do they call it again? A message? No, a massage? Yeah, it is called a message.

He continued his bath in silence before choosing to relax again enjoying the sensation of boiling water dancing against his skin. He felt her approaching ki, but did not bother opening his eyes- not even when she felt her chin resting on top of his head or when her warm palms found his shoulders that were peeking above the water.

"Dinner is ready," she announced.

His eyes fluttered open at the announcement while he leaned back to look at her with a large grin. She gave him a gentle smile before pressing a kiss to his cheeks and leaving him to his own devices.

Seconds after she entered the house again Goku soon followed dressed only in his boxers making a beeline for the food spread across the table. Chi-Chi could not help rolling her eyes with a small smile as she watched the man scarf down copious amounts of food. She berated him for his lack of etiquette numerous of times before, but the man would only apologize before continuing the very thing that annoyed her.

She joined him at the table, silently eating her food as she impatiently tapped her feet against the wooden floor boards. Every muscle in her body involuntary twitched with was trying her best to keep the news she had received today for herself, but now that she was sitting across from him she wanted to burst open. She planned on announcing the pregnancy tonight by gifting him a shirt with the words ' _World's Strongest Dad'_ printed on it, but alas, patience was a virtue that she did not possess

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out. She was never good at bottling things up; be it her emotions or her words.

He paused his eating, a contemplative look on his face, his mouth still full of food as he asked; "That's nice, Chi-Chi, are we having that for dessert."

All Chi-Chi could do was blink in awe; she struggled to believe a grown man failed to understand what pregnancy was, nor could she comprehend how he deduced that it was food. Honestly, she should not have been shocked by the reveal- her Goku was a strange creature full of surprises.

"Goku," she sighed before slowly explaining, "We're having a baby."

The revelation caused the man to choke on his food leaving him gasping and wheezing, desperate for air. Chi-Chi quickly ran over to his side, her small but strong fist repeatedly hit his back until the food was dislodged from his throat. He coughed, his body shaking as his desperate lungs fill with air. His wife quickly retrieved a jug of water from the fridge to wash away the discomfort in his throat.

Goku knew what babies were, on his travels he had come across a few of them; they were small little humans that did not use words to speak, rather choosing to communicate with funny noises. They drooled a lot and they usually did not smell all that well because of their non-existent bladder control. He also knew that they cried a bunch and demanded a lot of attention.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" his voice is timid and small as he looks up at his wife's beaming face.

She nodded.

"Chi-Chi…I don't know how to be a daddy."

Fatherhood was something that had never crossed his mind, and honestly it terrified him. He knew nothing about children, much less how to raise a child.

A gentle encouraging smile grows on Chi's lips as she brought her hand to his cheek, hearing the disbelieve and fear seasoning his words. She bent forward to kiss away the creases of worry on his forehead before straightening up again.

"Well, I don't really know how to be a mommy; I mean my mom died when I was a baby. But I guess it's a learning process, and luckily, we have my dad to help us. We'll figure everything out together," she lets him know gently. A sudden insecure thought wiped away her grin and replaced it with quivering lips and wide eyes. "Unless... you don't want to have a baby with me?"

Oh no, she was about to cry. There were few things in the world he truly hated; being bored and eating broccoli were a few of them, but seeing Chi-Chi sad was on the top of his list. He could take her anger; there was something dangerously attractive about her temper but whenever she was sad his whole being collapsed under the weight of her sorrow. He gets to his feet and crushes her against his chest, her tears rolling down his hot flesh.

"Of course, I want to have a baby with you, but I just don't really understand how it happened; I'm just a bit surprised. Like one moment we did not have a baby and next we suddenly having one. I just don't get it."

He felt the women sniff against him as she buried herself into his hold.

"Goku, that's what happens when people, do 'the thing'," she mumbles.

"What? Really?"

Chi-Chi could not help but roll her eyes in amusement at the shock in her husband's voice, all she could do was hum in agreement. She allowed herself to drown in him; she was terrified but she knew that she wanted to have a baby with him. The idea of being a mother always appealed to her; she wanted to wake up to the patter of small feet running around the house, she wanted to pepper kisses all over her children's beautiful faces. She wanted it all and she wanted it with him, no matter how fear-inducing the responsibility was.

* * *

"Goku!" a loud shrill rang through the air, carried on the wings of the wind.

He immediately dropped the tree he was carrying home. The tone of her voice made him break into a mad dash towards the house. He bursts through the kitchen door, not sure what to expect, but luckily, he was greeted by the sight of his pregnant young wife bathed under the glow of the sun bursting through the open windows. Her hand rested on her round belly with excitement written on her face.

"Are you okay, babe?"

She nodded excitedly beckoning him closer with both hands. Once he reached her, she took hold of his hands in hers, leading his open palms to her round belly.

"Goku, he just kicked, come feel it."

Her excitement was contagious, drawing a smile from him. He waited to feel what she felt; the awe of seeing her stomach grow bigger and the knowledge that there was a little person growing stronger in there every day, made his heart flutter. He focused all his attention to the two spots on which his hands rested but all he could sense was the baby's small flickering ki. Just as he opened his mouth, ready to utter a complaint, he felt a gentle tremor underneath his palms.

Chi-Chi gasped in awe. "Wow, that was a strong one."

He felt the same awe as his chest tightened. He might not fully comprehend what it meant to be a father, but he knew that he already loved the little guy. He had spoken to Chi-Chi's father, but the man only explained to him that it was something that came naturally through trial and error. Goku did not really understand what the man meant, but both he and Chi-Chi had faith in him and for Goku that was all the encouragement he needed.

Her soft palms caress the soft skin pressed against the skin stretched over his cheeks caused him to look away from her protruding belly to look at her face. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips slowly kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her belly against his toned stomach as she pulled away from the kiss. Goku rested his forehead against hers with a grin as another kick presses against his palms.

* * *

Goku's gaze was glazed with affection as he studied ever feature of the new born sleeping in his cot, his little body oozing warmth and that indescribable new baby smell. He traces a finger gently across the baby's warm smooth cheek before moving it down his shoulder, and arm before reaching his small hand. The nameless baby responded by wrapping his small hand around his father's large fingers. Before today Goku did not understand what his father in law meant when he spoke about the kaleidoscope and severity of emotions that came with fatherhood, but then he heard his baby's cry and in that moment, he swore his heart would explode, unable to contain the overwhelming love overflowing in its four chambers.

He looked over at his wife resting on the bed a few metres away, trying to regain, in sleep, the strength she had lost during delivery. The memory of her giving birth immediately caused him to cringe as he flexed his free hand, that was still semi-numb from being crushed by the woman during birth. She made promises of inflicting on him a painful death as he small body convulsed in pain. He could not blame her at all; it seemed like a pretty small space to push a baby out of- he would have probably been in a bad mood too if their roles were reversed. In the moment he wished he could help her, to take away some of the pain, but all he could do was hold her hand as she cried. He tried giving her some of his energy but it did some to help subdue any of the pain ripping through her body.

The midwife, who had helped Chi-Chi said she would come back again the next day to continue the postpartum care for her and the baby. The woman had said that besides the tail, the small child seemed be thriving especially due to that appetite he had for his mother's milk. Even delirious with pain and exhaustion Chi-Chi made the comment that the baby most likely inherited said appetite from his father, eliciting a grin from Goku.

After giving the sleeping child a lingering look, he retracted his fingers with a small smile stretched over his lips.

"Goodnight,"

He crawled into their marital bed, careful not to wake the sleeping woman. He knew she was still sore and healing still, so he gently took her hand in his, afraid to touch any other part of her delicate strong body, making a mental note to go retrieve some senzu beans the next day. The action caused the women to stir, her own movements caused her to pull a face.

"Is he awake," she groaned with her eyes still shut, her voice heavy with sleep.

"No, he's sleeping, but do you need some pain pills?" Goku asks gently knowing that she was still sore.

She hums a negative, before taking a deep breath. A cloud of silence formed between them, slowly lulling the woman back to sleep. She could feel the darkness creep through the halls of her mind, however it retreated at the soft murmur of Goku's voice:

"Chi-Chi, you're really strong."

Though she was physically no match for him, Goku knew that the woman was a tower of strength; but today he realized that there was a strength beyond that of the body. His wife was had a willpower that he found inspiring. Watching her did not only fill him with love but also with pride; he was proud that he found a person just as strong, or maybe even stronger than he was in will-power alone.

"Mmm, praise me all you want but I'm never doing 'the thing', ever again. You might as well join a monastery," she whispers, the tired smile in her voice causing him to laugh lowly.

After witnessing what he did today, he was pretty sure he would swore off doing 'the thing' too. He was still amazed that such a large baby could come out of there. How was that even possible?

"I mean it, Chi-Chi. You are really strong, and you did really well today."

He felt her hand gently squeeze his, prompting him to bring it up to his mouth for a kiss. His free hand tamed midnight strands, gently brushing her cheek with the back of his hand as does. He watched her eyelids flutter shutter as she allowed herself to drift off.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

* * *

 **Hi there, so this was the last chapter, I just want to thank all of you who read this.**

 **God bless**

 **-Lala**


End file.
